


Millennium Promise-Prologue

by Shanelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Universe, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Prologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Shanelle
Summary: Re-upload of the story of my OC. Rating subject to change.| New area, to home. Hopefully things will go well-but that's not likely when your jewelry inhabits a thousand year old spirit, much like the one your new friend has.





	Millennium Promise-Prologue

They say that traveling further from home was always a _good_ thing. Well, usually. New places to see, new things to learn-new place to call _home_ and perhaps start all over. Maybe your life back at your _current_ home wasn’t the best, and you needed to get away from it all. Or maybe you just wanted to leave and have a different scenery. Perhaps your family has a job where they never truly stay in one place-and should that be the case then moving was never exciting, seeing as by now, at the age of sixteen, you’d be _use_ to it by now.

That was the case with Alissa. Her father was a business man of sorts-never truly staying in one place. It was only when he would be somewhere long term, did she move with her mother. But truthfully, Alissa wished she could live on her _own_. But even she had to admit, moving all the time did bring her various benefits.

Such as the circlet she always had on her head. She had gotten it from her short time in Egypt, followed by a mysterious book written in ancient text-text she could actually understand, while her family did not. Being the spoiled first (And only, at the time) daughter she was, her father brought the book and circlet for her-finding both harmless.

She never mentioned at all how _magical_ her circlet felt, but she always felt _something_ about the ancient accessory. Something wonderful…but to keep up the family image, knowing her father would more than likely call her _crazy_ , despite being so young, she couldn’t say anything. In the end, her family’s image was more important to her father than anything else.

They seemed like the picture perfect family-Children who are both bright and wise, each with their own creative streak. A father who was climbing the ladder to top position in business, and a mother who stayed at home to care for her children. Her home was always _welcoming_ in a sense-it was warm, a sense of comfort was in the air the minute you stepped into the living room.

But Alissa knew different. As did someone _else_ in her life.

She was the eldest of three-her younger brother being ten, and her little sister just turning six. As the eldest in her family, she was expected to have the best of grades, and basically be an _example_ for her younger siblings. She was also expected to take after her father in the business world-being the boss of everyone else, despite how much most business positions were owned by man-unless you were a secretary or assistant.

But Alissa had a love for _art_. She drew and wrote a lot-sometimes those drawings or writings would be digital. Sure, she _did_ have the best of grades. She _did_ behave in school-she did set an example for her younger siblings. But She was also ambitious, bold, and headstrong. She had her _own_ dreams-and needless to say, they did not involve working in an office for some other person or taking over a company she knew nothing about.

This wasn’t accepted by her father. Little did Alissa know, it would be the very thing that would almost get her killed.

She had gotten home from school, already looking at potential colleges for a degree in the arts-when she found her mother and father frowning at her upon her arrival. On the table laid all her art related items-from drawing pencils to her sketchbook. They had went through her room-much to the younger teen’s fear.

Sure enough, an argument brewed. Things were said, her tools destroyed before her very eyes, and the rejection of her ever going to school for anything art related, not that her going to school for art would ever get her anywhere-at least, in his eyes. If she went to school for art, he wouldn’t pay for her tuition. That was the bottom line of their conversation .

But Alissa didn’t like these terms.

She argued back, and her father argued back at her. More things were said, and Alissa’s mother tried to stop the fight-only for her Father to throw a china plate her way. Unfortunately, it had missed-and hit the young teen in the head instead. Her mother screamed, and her father panicked-quickly rushing the girl to the hospital.

This is when she met her friend. A friend she had no idea even existed.

By the time she had gotten to the hospital, she was nearly dead. The doctors had tried everything, but the impact was far too great-until a miracle happened. Well, the doctors call it a miracle-an act of a divine being. Perhaps that was exactly what the red headed girl before her was-a divine being.

She knew not her name at the time-only that she had suddenly showed up out of no where when Alissa was on the last of her hours. She felt a warm presence over her head-a transparent, tan hand was _touching_ her…at least, it would if it could. She couldn’t _exactly_ feel her, but she was there-and she felt _something_.

Next thing she knew, a white light emitted from her hand-the warm feeling growing even more. Alissa laid still (not that she could move much anyway), just letting the energy flow through her. Never has she felt something so… _nice_.

It felt like hours, but really it was just minutes. She had passed out due to pain-and when she awoke the doctors looked at her in shock, but also in disbelief. Her wound had fully healed, and she was still very much breathing-as if it had never happened to begin with. Her father and mother were, of course, baffled-but relieved.

To this day, her father has practically erased it from his mind that it had ever even happened. As if he hadn’t nearly killed his daughter. And Alissa knew that this move was being done on purpose, solely leaving the incident behind, as well as her dreams. In the end, this was her father’s way of saying she wouldn’t go to art school-because the best art school wasn’t in Japan. It was _elsewhere_ , and it was one she had personally visited-one she had felt a second home to.

So, in this case-moving wasn’t necessarily a good thing for her. But at least she wouldn’t be alone. She had a friend-even if she was the only one who could see her.

 


End file.
